Nightmare's to Fantasies
by ShadowStar09
Summary: They didn't know much about her, all they knew was that she needed their help. That was their job as hosts after all! Would they be able to give her the happiness she deserves?
1. The Transfer

Hey guys!

This is going to be a little project I am going to try out. I am not sure of pairings or the flow or much else of this story, I have an idea for a plot, but nothing else. I want to see what this story evolves into unlike my Waiting for an End where I know I want it to go. Kagome will also be put together with one of the Ouran boy's. Just not sure which one yet.

On another note, since this is a project, chapters will vary in size, some will be long, others short. It depends on how much time I have to work on chapters. I kind of want this story to be my go too when I am unable to work on Waiting for an End.

 **Warning:** There will be some very dark theme's. If you feel uncomfortable at any point reading this story, please discontinue reading.

Enjoy!

 **Summary:** They didn't know much about her, all they knew was that she needed their help. That was their job as hosts after all! Would they be able to give her the happiness she deserves?

I do not own InuYasha or Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their respected creators.

 **Chapter One:** The Transfer

She sighed for the umpteenth time since getting into the expensive limousine over an hour ago.

Opening one of her sapphire eye's, she looked out the darkened window and watched as apartments turned into expensive houses and mansions. They were driving to one of Sesshomaru's mansions. Something she really wasn't looking forward too.

She sighed again.

"Sighing like that won't change my decision."

Looking over towards the voice, she resisted the urge to snort. "I know it won't. However it won't stop me from doing it."

Resisting the urge to sigh himself, Sesshomaru gave her a blank look. "True as that may be, you need to accept that you will be attending this school, considering how... vigorously you declined going to Lobelia. This is the only other High School in Japan I will allow you to go to if you are to be in my care."

Giving an unladylike snort, Kagome sat up in the expensive leather seat and got more comfortable. "There was no way I was going to that school, all of those girls are nothing but snotty, stuck-up, feminists. Not to mention, I was afraid that they were going to jump me at any moment with the looks they were giving me..." She almost shivered when she thought about the looks she got from three particular girls.

The look the butch gave her actually unsettled her a lot. It reminded her of...

No.

She couldn't be thinking about that, not right now, not anymore. She blinked back tears.

It was in the past.

Sensing her distress, Sesshomaru gently placed a hand on top of her head, successfully distracting her.

Looking back up into Sesshomaru's amber eye's, she gave him a very small smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Nodding to her, he removed his hand and placed it back on his lap. "Suoh Yuzuru is a colleague of mine. I have spoken to him about your situation and he has allowed you to attend Ouran under conditions that I have placed."

"You mean that you black mailed him since you own majority stocks in several of his investments." Kagome interrupted him. She smirked at the annoyed look he gave her.

His eye twitched ever so slightly. "Indeed, he will allow you to wear the boys uniform. He has also made all of the teachers aware of your situation regarding any episodes you may have. As such, you have permission to leave any classes if you need too in the case of you being under distress."

Sighing in relief, she nodded her thanks. "There was no way I would wear that banana... monstrosity." She shuddered. The female uniforms looked hideous.

A thought came to mind. "Umm, Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"What about my other high school?"

He had wondered how long it would be before she asked. He was honestly surprised that she didn't ask about it while at Lobelia earlier in the day.

"I have spoken to your principle and settled things with them. As for your many absences during your travels in the past and the excuses your late grandfather gave them, I have a respectable doctor who has given his word to vouch for several 'illness' you had that are more believable. All previous records have been altered to not raise too much suspicion."

She sighed in relief, she really didn't know how her teachers believed the things her grandfather told them. Honestly, he went as far as to tell them that she had Ecoli for crying out loud.

Resisting the urge to think about her grandfather, then looked back out the window and gasped.

There was a huge wall lavished with tree's and flowers, they passed a pair of grand gates with large fern tree's on either side of the entrance. There was a large sign above the gates that read "Ouran High School Academy" There sign was decorated with roses on the corners and various other flowers around it.

She gulped. "So, this is the school I will be transferring too?" She asked and looked at Sesshomaru with large eye's. "It's more like a damn mini country!"

That was putting it lightly, she couldn't even see where the school began and where it ended!

Smiling slightly at her, he placed his hand back on top of her head and ruffled her hair lovingly. "Indeed. You start on Monday. We have already gotten your things for your classes. Suoh said that it was alright for you to start a week late."

Kagome gulped, she didn't know if she was ready for this.

*/*/*/*

End of chapter one.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think!


	2. Haunted

So glad you guys are liking this! =D

Like I said in the first chapter, I am not sure which of the Ouran boys Kagome is going to be with. This whole fic is going to have its own flow that develops over time. I just know a certain plot of go with it.

 **Warning:** There will be some very dark theme's. If you feel uncomfortable at any point reading this story, please discontinue reading.

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club

 **Chapter 2:** Haunted

 _The sounds of their screams is what woke her up first, then the smell of smoke came shortly after._

 _The house was on fire._

 _Throwing the covers off of her, Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran for her door. She could hear Souta screaming at someone from downstairs. Opening the door, she could see the faint glow of fire from the area the kitchen was in._

 _Hearing Souta scream again, she ran down the stairs._

" _Souta!"_

 _When she was far enough down the stairs to see into the living room, Kagome nearly tripped at what she saw._

 _Blood._

 _There was blood everywhere._

 _On the floor, the walls, the couch._

 _Gasping at what was in the living room, she nearly fell when it felt like her knee's were going to give out from under her._

 _He was holding Souta from around his throat, there was a small trail of blood coming out of his mouth._

 _Her eyes widened as she gasped._

" _No..."_

 _Those red eyes._

 _It was him. How did he get in her house._

 _He turned his red eyes to her, he had a vicious grin on his face._

" _Kagome..."_

 _She was frozen in place. "_ _ **MOVE."**_ _She tried willing herself to move, but her legs wouldn't let her. She didn't even realized she had started crying._

" _L-let him go..."_

 _Taking his glowing red eyes off of her, he turned his gaze towards Souta and gave a laugh."Now why would I do that?" Grinning, he tightened his grip on the boys neck._

 _Glancing at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Souta weakly raised his hand at Kagome. "S-sis... ru-"_

 _He was unable to finish his sentence when the one holding him broke his neck. His head instantly fell to the side._

 _"No! Souta!"_

 _Chuckling, he tossed the boys limp body over to where the bodies of her mother and grandfather were at._

 _Her grandfather's neck and arms were broken, her mother's body was almost completely ripped in half._

 _Placing her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, Kagome lost control of her legs and fell onto the steps. "_

 _Turning her eye's away from the bodies of her dead family, she saw that he was standing in the same spot he had killed Souta. Still giving her that evil smirk._

" _W-why? Why did you kill them!?" She finally managed to get out._

 _He shrugged his shoulders. "You left. I had to make sure you suffered for leaving." Chuckling to himself again. His red eye's started to glow brighter. "I'm going to kill you too, but not before I make you suffer even more."_

 _She wasn't able to get away from him fast enough when he lunged at her._

" _NO!"_

"NO!"

Bolting up in her bed. Kagome had tears running down her face and she was sweating profusely.

It was another nightmare.

The door to her bedroom was slammed opened revealing Sesshomaru and another tall man with auburn hair and green eyes.

The man with the auburn hair ran to her and sat down on her bed, hugging her tightly to him.

"Was it another nightmare?"

Forcing herself to calm down, she nodded into his shirt. The imaged were still racing in her head.

Sesshomaru stopped beside her bed and placed his hand on top of her head in an attempt to comfort her. "You actually went two nights without a nightmare this time, you are doing better."

Nodding into his chest again, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "Y-yeah... I suppose." She took the glass of water and a pill Sesshomaru offered her from her nightstand with a quiet "Thank you. ".

Throwing the pill in her mouth, she took a drink of the water.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you for the rest of the night?"

Turning her gaze to the auburn haired male, she nodded. "I would like that Shippo."

Nodding to the both of them, Sesshomaru turned and made his way towards the door.

"Get as much sleep as you can. You start school tomorrow." He told her before he gently closed the door to her room.

Feeling the effects of the pill taking effect, Kagome laid back down and snuggled into the fluffy form of Shippo's fox form. Surrounded by 5 tails, she fell back asleep, knowing she wouldn't be haunted by anymore nightmares that night.


	3. First Day

**AN:** Hey guys, getting this out to you all! I am also working on the next chapter of Waiting for an End, its about half way done.

Also, I am a little sad at the lack of reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully I will be more this chapter.

I don't own anything except for the plot of this story.

 **Chapter 3** : First Day

Looking up at the entrance of the huge school, Kagome resisted the urge to gulp.

The school was **much** larger up close than it was when she was driving past it in Sesshomaru's limo.

Adjusting her green backpack, she made her way down the, in her opinion, way too lavishly decorated walk path to the huge entrance. Placing her hand on the door, she took a deep breath. _"Well, here goes nothing."_ She thought before pushing the doors open.

She wasn't going to lie, she was slightly in awe and slightly worried. The lobby was huge, she was sure this area alone was worth more than the shrine was by ten times or more. Some of the decorations and statues looked to be worth millions of yen alone!

Gulping, she walked passed a few of the students that were already there. They were already in their own groups, talking among themselves about what ever worried rich kids.

" _Rich bastards."_ She thought to herself, even though she supposed that she was rich now. Living under Sesshomaru's care and all. That didn't mean she was going to act like them though. Nope, not at all.

"Hey, is that the new girl we were told about? The one that was a commoner?"

"Yeah, I think so. Mrs. Takeo told the class that she has special permission to wear the boys uniform. How odd."

"Eww, do you see that sack on her back? I don't even think that is a designer backpack."

"Eww, I think you're right. She is definitely a commoner."

Wow, did these kids not know how to whisper? Throwing a glare over her shoulder that would make Sesshomaru proud, she effectively shut up all of their chatter.

Happy that they were no longer talking about her, she made her way up the grand stairs to where the office was so she could get her class schedule.

When she turned down the hall towards the office, everyone in the lobby let out a breath.

"Wow, did you see that glare? It was down right scary!"

"I know! Are all commoners that scary?"

"I don't think so, Haruhi-kun is a commoner and he is really nice."

"Not to mention dreamy! I am so glad he joined the Host Club!"

A bunch of girls sighed longingly.

*/*/*/*

After getting her schedule from the office, she went on ahead and went to her first class. "Might as well get here early to know where I am going to be seated." Sighing to herself, she walked down the hallway towards her class.

Finding the door to her class, which was math. _"Freaking hate math..."_ Kagome opened the door slowly. Peaking her head in, she noticed that there was only the teacher, Mr. Hiko and one other student in the room.

Hearing the door open, Mr. Hiko looked up from his paper to the new arrival. Other than Kyoya, not many other students came to class this early. Seeing that it was a new face, he instantly perked up and stood up from his seat. "Ah! You must be Higurashi-san. Welcome, I am Mr. Hiko." He said with a small bow. "I was not expecting you here so early, this is quite the surprise."

Giving her own bow in return, Kagome blushed slightly. "Yeah, I am sorry about that. I prefer to be in class early, I hope I am not intruding."

Shaking his head, Mr. Hiko gave her a bright smile. "Not at all. You are more than welcome to be here early. Please take a seat. The desk to the right of Ootori Kyoya is empty. Class wont start for another fifteen minutes or so. Make yourself comfortable."

Bowing at Mr. Hiko again, Kagome gave him her thanks before placing her things on her seat next to Kyoya. The entire time she was talking to Mr. Hiko he was writing down in a notebook. _"Wonder what he is writing about."_

Not thinking too much about it, she decided it would be best to introduce herself. "Hello Ootori-san, I am Kagome Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said giving him a small bow.

Placing his pen down, he adjusted his glasses and gazed up at her. He knew that the new student was a girl and allowed to wear the boys uniform, he was expecting a more boyish looking girl though. Not one that had a full figure and such striking eye's. Making a mental note, he stood up and gave her a small bow in return and gave her a charming smile. "It is nice to meet you too Higurashi-san. I do hope you adjust well to Ouran Academy." He said before taking his seat.

Taking a seat at her desk, she smiled back at him. "Please, call me Kagome."

He nodded before jolting down something down on his notebook. "Then please call me Kyoya."

*/*/*/*

After her introductions were made to the rest of the class, the rest of the school day was rather uneventful. She ignored all of the gossip going on about her and returned to studying. Kyoya was in several of her classes as well. She found out that he as really smart, borderline genius and excelled in all of his classes. She noticed that he kept to himself most of the time as well with the exception of a boisterous blonde he seemed to hang out with, Tamaki Suoh.

There were several times where it seemed like the blonde was going to jump her if it weren't for Kyoya stopping him.

Tamaki gave off a happy aura that reminded her of her old friends. It matched his personality perfectly.

It was her first time seeing someone with such vibrant purple eyes too.

He kept calling her "Queen" though, she had no idea why. She didn't know if she should be flattered or worried about it. She decided to not think too much on it though, she figured it was just part of his personality.

After her last class, which was minus one Kyoya and Tamaki, she decided to find some place quite to study. Sesshomaru had told her that Jaken was going to pick her up a few hours after school so she could get use to the grounds and explore some.

Making her way towards the library, she passed a boy, no wait, girl if her aura was anything to go by rushing down the hall in another direction.

"Well, that was weird, I was told that I was the only girl here allowed to wear the boys uniform." Tilting her head to the side, she looked from where the girl went off too, towards where she could see the sign for the library.

Looking back down the hall where the girl went, she shrugged her shoulders. "Well Kags, lets go see where she is going in such a hurry."

Following the girls aura, she caught sight of her entering into a door. Looking up, Kagome noticed that it was Music Room 3.

Blinking, Kagome heard some chirping noises from inside the room. _"That sounds like a bird... not a instrument."_ Walking towards the door, she heard voices from inside the room.

Placing her hand on the door nob, Kagome opened the door to the room.

As soon as the door opened, the first thing she saw was a Toucan flying in front of her, followed by a blur of white and gold.

"My Queen!"

End Chapter 3!

Let me know what you guys think! Don't be afraid to review!


	4. Surprise

**Surprise Chapter!**

 **I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Chapter 4:** Surprise

"Sempai! No!"

Flinching despite herself, Kagome braced herself for the incoming impact. When the impact never came, just a whoosh of air, she opened her eyes only to be met with a pair of lavender eyes and a charming smile.

"Hello My Queen, What brings you to the Host Club?"

She just stood there in a stunned silence. She was expecting him to... nope, not thinking about that.

Blinking, she processed what he said and tilted her head slightly. "Host Club?" It was then that she noticed his outfit. It was hard to miss all of the gold and being partially naked. Wait... why was he dressed like that?

Trying his best, but failing miserably. Tamaki made a noise that reminded her a lot of a girl squeal as he all but danced around her, flashing his fan around as he did so. "Oh my! Mommy, did you see that head tilt? My Queen is just like an adorable lost puppy!"

"Yes, I saw it."

Looking past Tamaki, Kagome saw Kyoya and four other males dressed in a similar fashion as Tamaki. The girl she was following was standing in front of them looking less than pleased and in a similar amount of shock as her.

Though, she looked more disgusted than anything.

"Umm, So wha-"

Tamaki interrupted her before could finish asking her question. "The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

Snorting, Kagome shook her head. "So it's just a way for you rich kids to flaunt your money around charm girls?"

Gasping, Tamaki snapped his fan shut and put his hands on his cheeks in a way that reminded Kagome of an old American movie she watched when she was younger. Home Alone or something.

She was sure she heard the other girl cover up a laugh.

Where those tears? Oh geez... He was crying!

Sniffing Tamaki put his hands on his hips in a very feminine way."The Host Club is more than that My Queen! We entertain young women who have nothing better to do, we come to their rescue in times of crisis!"

Sweat-dropping, Kagome sighed. "Which is pretty much what I said."

"The Club is also a way for us to get additional income for activities. We use the excess profit for school outings and such. We have plans for a beach trip later this semester."

Looking over to Kyoya, she noticed that he was jotting down in his notebook she he spoke to her.

"I see."

Tamaki was back beside her in an instant, he was fanning himself with his fan. "So what brings you to our club My Queen? We haven't quite opened for business today."

Scooting a few feet away from him, he was getting way too close to her for her liking. "Umm... I was actually following her." She said as she pointed to Haruhi.

All eyes were suddenly on Haruhi who blinked in surprise. "Me?" She said as she pointed to herself.

Nodding, Kagome walked up to her until she was a few feet in front of her. "Yeah, I was going to find a place to study and saw you. You seemed to be in a rush and I got curious where you were going."

"But I-"

"You must be mistaken My Queen, Haruhi here is a boy! See! He is wearing the boys uniform." Tamaki said in a panic. How did Kagome know that Haruhi was a girl!? Did she say something in the hall and Kagome heard it? Oh this could be bad!

Huffing, Kagome got closer to Haruhi and made a motion down her sides. "While she does look boyish, I can tell that she is a female by the way she holds herself and the slight curves of her waist line. One would have to be blind and stupid to miss these details. Then again, I am in a school with a bunch of rich idiots, so I am not so surprised if no one has found out."

Everyone looked at her in a stunned silence, the only one doing anything was Kyoya, and he was writing down in that damn notebook with a speed she was sure wasn't human.

Finally getting tired of the silence and them only staring at her. Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "What!?" She growled out.

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya stopped writing and gave her a sharp look. "You have amazing deductive skills Kagome. You figured out Haruhi's real gender quicker than we all did. Especially Tamaki."

"Hey!"

Suddenly there were two presence on either side of her. Startling her. She looked back and forth between the two red heads.

"You know..."

"Now that you know her secret..."

"You will have to stay with us forever."

Moving away from the twins. Kagome crossed her arms. "Like hell I am. Look, if it's that big a deal I won't tell anyone about her. I mean, look at me, I'm wearing the boys uniform too!"

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya came up beside her, completely ignoring Tamaki who was hugging a tree crying about Haruhi's secret being out as he walked passed him. "While that may be, Haruhi is wearing the boys uniform because many mistake her as one and she is paying off a dept of eight million yen to us. She broke a vase last week and must pay it off. As a way to pay off her debt since being a commoner she can't afford it on her own, she is in the host club."

" _ **Eight Million!?**_ _Holy Hell, why would a vase be worth THAT much!?"_ Kagome thought to herself and she glanced back towards the cross-dressing girl. No wonder she looked so annoyed, she was pretty much forced into this.

Nodding her head dumbly, a thought struck her. "How about I join to help pay off her debt? You will be able to keep an eye on me to make sure I won't say anything about her secret and she will be able to pay off her debt quicker." She offered.

Kyoya narrowed his eye's ever so slightly. "I-..."

"Absolutely!" Tamaki interrupted, flinging himself from his tree to bring himself next to Kagome. "Our Queen can be our official Hostess, and I, will be her _Faire Chevalier,_ her Knight!" He boasted as he danced around Kagome making motions with his fan. "It will be perfect!"

Honey pranced up beside him and joined him, dancing around Kagome with a half eaten slice of cake in his mouth. "Yeah! Gome-chan will be joining us. I want to be her Knight too!"

Meanwhile, The twins and Haruhi backed up to where Mori was standing.

Leaning closer to him, Haruhi whispered to him. "Have you noticed that Sempai isn't touching her? It's a little weird."

Mori grunted quietly and nodded his head. He had noticed it as soon as Kagome walked in the room. The head of the Host Club hadn't once touch Kagome.

Both twins nodded their head simultaneously.

"Yeah, It's weird, normally Boss..." Hikaru started.

"...Would of at least wrapped an arm around her by now." Kaoru finished.

The Twins and Haruhi looked to where Honey and Tamaki were still dancing around an irate Kagome. Kyoya was writing down something in his notebook furiously.

Suddenly Kyoya spoke, bringing all eye's to him. "Tamaki is correct." He said, looking up from his notebook. "If Kagome were to join us, we could bring in male customers and it would boost our revenue. As Kagome said earlier, we could also keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't spill Haruhi's secret."

Swallowing the last of his cake Honey spun in front of Kagome. "Yay! We finally have a pretty girl in the host club!"

Haruhi huffed. "Hey!"

Sighing Kagome looked at the young man and raised a brow, he reminded her of Shippo when he was a kit.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "So, Since I am apparently a part of this crazy club now, don't you think introductions are in order?"

Making another sound that sounded like a squeal, Tamaki pulled a bunch of flower petals out of thin air and threw them over her. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, My Queen! I shall introduce you to everyone!"

Blowing a random petal out of her bangs, Kagome slumped slightly as Tamaki introduced her to the rest of the club flamboyantly.

What had she gotten herself into?

End Chapter 4!

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	5. Frustration

Hey guys! Surprise update before my birthday on Sunday.

Just a warning, there wont be any updates until November sometime. Some friends and I are taking a trip to the Smokey Mountains for Halloween, so we'll be gone for a week. I do apologize for how short this chapter is. I dont have much time to type this chapter and I wanted it up before my birthday and trip.

 **Chapter 5:** Frustration

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time in an hour, Kagome crossed her arms as she sat next to Mori. She had a half eaten slice of cake in her lap, courtesy of Honey. So far out of the males in the club, she felt the most comfortable with Mori and Honey.

Mori because he reminded her a lot of Sesshomaru.

Honey because he reminded her a lot of Shippo when he was just a kit.

She then glared daggers at Ootori, yes, she referred to him as Ootori.

She should consider him Naraku, he was pure evil.

Sighing in frustration again, Kagome took a bite of her cake in anger as she watched Kyoya entertain some rich chicks before grumbling. "Ass hole."

She felt more than heard Mori's silent chuckle through the expensive couch.

"He is." She murmured before taking another bite of her cake. Thinking about why she was so ticked off at Kyoya.

*/*/*/*

 _Flashback_

 _Kagome threw her hands up in frustration. "Why can't I help her pay off her debt!? You agreed to let me join the club for that reason!" She yelled._

" _Its alright Kagome-Sempai..." Haruhi tried to tell her._

" _No! It is not ok!" Kagome growled and she pointed to Kyoya in anger. "He cheated some how!"_

" _If you recall-" Kyoya started, as he looked up from his notebook. "Tamaki interrupted me when we were agreeing to the terms of you joining the Host Club." He said as he glanced at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Kagome calmly. "We agreed to let you join the club so we could keep a better eye on you to make sure you don't tell anyone about Haruhi's secret. Not to let you help her pay off her debt."_

" _But-!"_

 _Kyoya interrupted her. "Haruhi broke the glass, she is the one responsible. So it will be her who pays off her debt. Not you." He finished._

 _Kagome gave him a glare that would make Sesshomaru proud, it was enough to make the Twins and Tamaki back into a corner. Kyoya boldly stood his ground though. "I will find a way to help her pay off her debt." She growled out._

 _Kyoya gave her a cool look before raising his chin up ever so slightly in challenge. "I would like to see you try Higurashi."_

 _End Flashback_

Chomping down on another slice of cake, only to chomp on the fork, Kagome looked down to see that she had ate the rest of the sugary treat while she was thinking.

Placing the plate and fork on the gold and crystal table in front of her and Mori. Kagome looked around the room. Tamaki and Kyoya has said that she wouldn't be an official Hostess until the next day. Today she was here pretty much here to let other student knows that she was going to be a new host.

Kyoya had said that it would boost their customer input if she were to start tomorrow, something about people being forced to wait. They have to hold their excitement for another day.

She could understand, companies did similar things all the time when a new product is coming out.

Looking around the room, she watched as birds and snakes moved about, It really was amazing that they could turn a room into a tropical paradise like this. Where did they even get the wildlife? Stupid question, they all probably had connections.

"How often do you guys do this?" She asked suddenly.

Mori looked at her out of the corner his eye, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly in question.

Kagome motioned to the room with her hand lazily. "Turning the room into something like this."

Looking away from her, Mori looked around the room himself. He thought about it for a moment before answering quietly. "Very often."

Ah ha! She knew she could get him to talk. Mentally cheering herself, Kagome nodded. "I see. I guess you all pay people to set it all up?"

He nodded.

"It's very amazing."

"I suppose." He replied.

Mentally cheering again, Kagome was about to ask him another question when there was a crash and a girl screaming.

Kagome and Mori stood up quickly to see what was going on. Quickly going to where a crowd was gathering, they were met with the sight of a girl on the ground with Haruhi on top of her, looking shocked.

What the hell happened?

End

Sorry once again for the short chapter, the next one will be much longer, promise!


	6. AN

Hey guys, just wanting to let you know that I will be re-writing Nightmares to Fantasies.

When I started this fic, I was in a REALLY bad place. I didnt really think things through too much when it came to a plot or anything.

Do not worry though, the story wont change THAT much, but there will be a big difference in chapters.

Hope this doesnt upset you all too much, your opinions really matter to me.

Love you guys! I will be rewriting the chapters soon. =D


End file.
